


Confessions at 3AM

by WolfMeister



Series: Parksborn One-Shots [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, College Student Peter Parker, Confessions, Fluff, Food, Gay Panic, Harry and Peter are roommates, Love Confessions, M/M, MJ goes by she/they, Not Beta Read, Requited Love, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Peter realizes he loves Harry. It only takes him a week to tell him.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson (hinted)
Series: Parksborn One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556629
Kudos: 19





	Confessions at 3AM

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so technically this is part of my spidersona's universe, but that's not important. Also Gwen doesn't die in this universe.
> 
> I just really love parksborn and this idea has been in my head for a while.

“Flash, man, I need your advice.”

“My advice?” Flash says incredulously. His voice crackles across the call as his face flickers on the screen. “What the hell d’ya need my advice for?”

“Uh, well, relationship advice,” Peter mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’ve definitely been in more relationships than me.” He sighs. “It’s actually more complicated than that.”

“I don’t do complicated, Parker.” Flash leans back. “Hit me anyway.”

“What is…” Peter groans. “How do you know if you love someone romantically, not just platonically?”

Flash opens his mouth and takes a moment to respond. “Are you talking about me, Parker?”

Heat rises to Peter’s cheeks. “No! That’s not--I’m not--!”

“Chill, I’m joking,” Flash says, waving his hand. There’s a hint of...something...in his eyes that makes Peter think he’s lying. “Who then?”

“I…” Peter looks up at the ceiling, eyes tracing the bumps casting shadows on the off-white. “I think I really like Harry.”

“You think?” Flash states with zero hesitation. “Seriously, just you think?”

Peter’s eyes immediately refocus on the call screen. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You just now figured out that you love him?”

Peter’s jaw drops and it takes him a moment of undignified blubbering to refind his words. “I didn’t say ‘love,’ just, yanno, really...really like him.”

“Uh-huh.” He sounds unimpressed.

Peter groans and buries his face in his hands. “Yeah, okay, I love him.”

“Why do you need my advice then?”

“I don’t know if it’s just platonic.”

“Well, what does your gut say?”

Peter takes a deep, shaky breath. He looks over at his nightstand at the picture of him, Harry, MJ, Gwen, and Flash. Harry’s eyes are on him, all soft lines and adoration. Peter’s heart pitter-patters. A long, resigned sigh escapes his mouth.

“I don’t know how to tell him.”

“Dude, as much as I hate to admit it, you know Harry better than I do,” Flash says. “You probably know how he’d like to be asked out, you just have to think about it. Or you could just not tell him.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t tell him, but I’m also fairly certain I can’t keep this a secret,” Peter says. “Doesn’t help that he’s my roommate, Flash. I don’t want to anyway.” Peter runs his hand through his hair. “You don’t have any ideas? How do you ask people out?”

“Usually I just tell them that I like them and ask if they want to do something,” Flash says. “Nothing extravagant. You do need guts to do it though.”

Peter grimaces.

There’s a shout on Flash’s end of the call. He looks up and straightens, then back at Peter. “Gotta go, talk to you later, hopefully.”

“Kick ass, Thompson.”

Flash gives a lazy salute before ending the call; Peter is left staring at a black screen.

~~~

Peter taps his pen on his desk, staring blankly at his chemistry textbook. His mind keeps wandering to Harry--his smile, his freckles like galaxies, long lashes like solar flares fanning across them with each blink. His head drops onto his desk with a dull thud.

“Yeah, I can’t do homework,” Peter mutters to himself. He drops his pen beside the textbook before quickly changing into his spider suit and swinging out the window.

The brisk November air bites through his mask as he swings between skyscrapers, skimming the streets. He keeps his ears trained on any sound of disturbance, but finds none as Manhattan appears to be free of crime for once. Spidey continues to swing, making his way through Hell’s Kitchen before making his way to his apartment near ESU.

Briefly looking down, Peter sees MJ and her roommate Glory walking toward their apartment building with bags of groceries in hand. Peter halts and swings back in their direction, landing beside them.

Glory jumps as Mary Jane gives no indication that he appeared, other than a, “Hey there, Spider-Man.”

“Hey,” Peter greets. “Need any help with those bags?”

“Sure, Spidey,” MJ says, shoving her bags into his arms.

“MJ,” Glory chides then directs at Spider-Man, “You don’t have to.”

“Really, it’s no problem, super strength and all.” Peter shrugs. He stretches his hands out and Glory slowly hands him the rest of the groceries.

“Thanks, Spidey. I’m Glory, by the way.”

“Nice meeting you.”

The trio continues to the apartment, making small talk with each other as Mary Jane continues to give Peter sly glances. Peter sets the groceries on the kitchen table when they arrive at the apartment, then slips out the window onto the fire escape. He perches on the railing and is about to head to his own apartment when MJ steps out behind him and clears her throat.

“What’s your deal today?”

“My deal?” Peter asks, turning around. “Nothing, I don’t have a deal.”

“Really? Because you weren’t talkative at all when we were walking.”

Peter groans. “I hate how observant you are.”

“I know,” Mary Jane says with a smirk. “So, what’s up?”

Peter tilts his head to the side. “I, uh, really like Harry.”

MJ laughs breathily, sounding like sweet smoke. “Took you long enough to figure out, Pete. When are you going to tell him?”

Peter opens his mouth, dumbfounded. “Why did you and Flash say the same thing?!”

“I’m sure Gwennie would too, if you told her.” MJ leans against the brick wall. “Have you told him yet?”

“No, but I’m gonna,” Peter says. “I don’t know how to.”

MJ worries their bottom lip. “Maybe you shouldn’t think about it. You tend to overthink everything.”

“No need to call me out.”

“I’d say to just tell him whenever you feel like it, whenever the urge hits you.”

“I don’t think I can do that,” Peter mumbles. “What if he doesn’t...like me?”

“Peter, you two have been through literally everything together, pretty sure you telling him that you _love_ him wouldn’t make him hate you.”

Peter hangs his head. “You’re right, I guess. Shit, I don’t know, I’ll figure it out.” He turns back around. “See ya later, MJ.”

“See ya, tiger.”

Peter swings out as MJ heads back inside.

~~~

It takes a week for Peter to finally tell Harry. A week of being hyper aware of the butterflies that have always been there. A week of almost spilling his guts to his best friend, but not ever being able to get the words out.

Peter swings into his room at 3AM after a long patrol and many bruises. He stumbles and leans against the bed frame.

“Pete? That you?” Harry’s voice comes from the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Peter responds, tossing his mask to the floor and heading toward Harry. He stops when he reaches the entryway, taking in the smell of fresh bread and alfredo pasta. “Oh, wow.”

Harry turns around, a smile finding its way onto his face. “Hey, perfect timing, made you something, figured you could use it.” Harry pours the pasta into a large bowl. “Couldn’t sleep, anyway.”

“Thank you, Har,” Peter whispers. He follows Harry to the already set table like a lost puppy.

“Sit, eat,” Harry says.

Peter looks at the food before staring at Harry’s profile. His hair the color of rust in the flickering street lights from outside.

“Pete?” Harry asks, eyebrows slightly furrowed as he looks over at him.

Peter’s mind goes blank as he blinks slowly at Harry. He feels himself step forward and watches his hand cup Harry’s cheek.

“Peter?” Harry breathes, leaning into the touch.

“I, uh,” Peter mumbles. He shakes his head and licks his lips, his eyes glued to Harry’s lips. _Fuck it._ Peter leans forward and presses his lips to Harry’s. He feels Harry freeze up before he pulls away and whispers, “I love you,” against his best friend’s lips.

Harry’s breath hitches.

A moment of stillness washes over them before Harry surges forward and kisses Peter, backing him against the table. He pulls back, the both of them breathing hard.

“I love you too.”

Peter pulls Harry back to him, their lips moving in tandem as Peter rubs Harry’s side. Harry moves to kiss along Peter’s jaw and behind his ear. Heat courses between them as their chests heave against each other.

Peter’s stomach growls and Harry freezes.

“Was that...you?” Harry asks, pulling away slightly.

Peter grimaces and nods.

“Fuck, Pete! Sit down and eat, dammit.” Harry sits down in his own seat, the brightest grin on his face that Peter has ever seen.

Laughing, Peter sits down and piles the alfredo pasta onto his plate and snagging two breadsticks. He’s halfway through his plate before he looks up at Harry to find him smiling at him.

“What?”

Harry’s smile widens. “Nothing. You’re just...god you’re so gorgeous.” Harry shakes his head. “I just,” he chuckles, “really love you.”

Peter ducks his head, cheeks flushed. “I love you too, Har. Wish I figured it out sooner.”

“When did you figure it out?”

“Like, a week ago…?” Peter gives a sheepish grin.

“Shit, you didn’t figure it out after I kissed you?”

Peter opens his mouth, feeling his face and neck heat up. “I had a lot going on at that time,” he says, voice raising an octave. “I certainly have no idea…” he trails off as Harry starts laughing.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just never gonna let you live that down.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” They continue eating in silence. “Hey, after we finish eating I’m gonna take a shower. You wanna, um, watch a movie after?”

“Yeah, ‘course, Pete.”

Peter smiles. “Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter will be uploaded whenever I finish it.


End file.
